The Legendary Swordsman and The Phoenix Lady
by Ryuart
Summary: This story is based halfway through the 1/2 Prince manga. Yubei, the legendary swordsman tries to conquer the love of his life Lolidragon, but the army of the Bounty Hunter Guild is after her, a menacing and killing brutes set on conquering Second Life.


A/N: This fanfic is based on the manga 1/2 prince, which was based on a novel titled "Prince Revolution", I have links to both in my profile so check it out. The 1/2 Prince manga was not in the choices, when I wanted to publish my fanfic so it ended up in .hack which is a similar concept. An MMORPG in the future.

**The silent Swordsman and the Phoenix Lady.**

**Chapter 1: The undefeated guest**

The loner swordsman Yubei, master of GodFang, an invincible katana from the gods, visits Infinite City to persuade the thief girl, Lolidragon to come with him and pay the stolen money to each of the cities to stop the bounty on her. This is his story.

The morning had settled on Infinite city. The middle city of the central continent. Fog had cleared and the only person on about was hooded man in a traveling cloak. The shops were opening up and late players and travelers exited Inns. Yubei was good at blending through crowds. He did not like drawing attention to himself. Nor did he like talking to others or partying(join a team of players). He was a loner by choice, always had been that way. There was no reason for him to party anyway since he was one of the few highest leveled people in the game Second Life. The most populated massively multi-player online role-playing game(mmorpg) in the world of 2100 A.D.

Yubei continued browsing the streets of Infinite city for a person. A woman to be exact. The most beautiful woman Yubei had ever seen. Even now thinking about her made Yubei blush. He wondered if he could contain such blush when he would meet her. Few women in his life had stop his heartbeat, but this one was different. He had watched her from afar and observed her fiery personality. He had been a noobie player when he had met her and wished to impress her. She however had met a handsome blond man named Prince and was rumored to have married him. This had broken Yubei's heart and wanting to forget about Lolidragon he had traveled and leveled fighting monsters and monster bosses nowhere near his level. Yet he had defeated them because of his flawless tactical superiority and relentless will to continue fighting. He had thought about quitting the game a few times but the call of battle had always lured him back. As the months had passed, he began to hear rumors of Lolidragon and team Odd, Lolidragon's team. He was enraged when the rumors about Prince increased, calling him the "Blood Prince". By this time he had already traveled two of the five continents. It had been by sheer coincidence that he had met with the portal of the Gods. Of course he didn't know it at the time since he was the first player to have discovered it since the launch of the game. The first God he had met had been Zhang Han, the God of battle. the God's minotaur physique had stunned Yubei at first. The God challenged him with a loud deep voice that deafen the surrounding mountains where they were. Yubei did not care about the level or what the battle outcome would be. He had entered the battle for the excitement and pride of battling a God. His tactics were parried at first and little by little, after hours of battling, Yubei had found the God's weak point. After fighting the God at an equal's pace and speed. The God had yield and declared him the victor. Angry at the sudden victory and not satisfied, he demanded to know why the God had yield. His answer had been. "We Gods never tire, yet I cannot beat you at your best, you will only lose because you became fatigued. You are a worthy opponent. I shall grant a gift for besting a God. Keep in mind that even though I am powerful, there are Gods more powerful than I. Only because they are revered more." He handed the longest katana Yubei had ever seen in his life. The hilt sparkled and had marking Yubei did not recognize. But the most surprising thing was that there was no weight. The katana weighed nothing. It could cut through any metal he tested. "It is called GodFang. One of the legendary weapons. Take care of it." Zhang Han had vanished after these words. After exiting the portal, it had dissappeared. After trying out the sword on the highest level monsters in the game Yubei grew tired and sought other challenges. He discovered however that the is a price to be paid for such a great katana. He later heard of ten devils of Second Life, ten monsters who rivaled the Gods but had been cast down upon the earth. Later that year, in the South Continent, he had been ambushed by many Game Moderators(GMs) who believed him to be hacker. He fought them off and he was offered the choice to leave the game or become a hidden GM, his only task was to find hackers and ban them. Reluctantly he had agreed. Close to this time he heard of the Bounty Hunter Guild, a group of high level bullies that use the guild as an excuse to torture and bully, delinquent gamers into level 1 after painfully killing them over and over. As he looked at the list of people with a bounty on their head he had come across the name Lolidragon. He battled with his emotions and decided to help Lolidragon. He did not want the Bounty Hunter Guild to torture her. Deep down he had always hoped Lolidragon was again single someday, but he would help her even if she was married to that stupid Prince.

The castle gates opened and Yubei followed the crowd. Prince was now the ruler of Infinite City. Yubei wondered how much security he had to go through to get near Lolidragon. He spotted a non-playable character(npc) guard and knocked him down with a fast blow to the neck. He used a scaling Hook and threw it up the tower window. Once inside he searched through the rooms knocking down guards he met with swiftness and stealth. He found Lolidragon arguing with Prince down below in the main hall. As he was looking for stairs below, Yubei spotted an archer aiming at Lolidragon, immediately daggers flew at the archer. The archer's body toppled over the second floor rail and fell close to the arguing people down below. So now the Bounty Hunter Guild had assassins trying to kill Lolidragon. He had to hurry. The arguments were silenced and people below gasped and screamed.

Yubei jumped down with sword in hand and pierced the assassin's body. A bolt of light shot up to the sky, announcing the assassin's death and vanishing the body with it. Yubei wished to fight everyone here, except Lolidragon, but for her sake he tried the easy approach. Guards and friends of Prince had raised their weapons. He raised his hands in peace. "That was an infiltrated assassin!" he said leaving his sword pierced in the marble floor. "He was trying to kill someone in this hall before I killed him." Yubei explained. He's eyes darted all around the hall. He spotted a few assassin's but could not see the leader.

"He is trying to kill Prince arrest him!" shouted a voice behind him. So that's is the leader, Yubei thought, launching a shadow split body attack. His doppelgangers lunged a killing blow to all the assassins at once. Immediately the hall erupted in screams. Yubei's speed was invisible to most players. A few noteworthy people followed his attacks but did not fight since he had other targets. His doubles carried the bodies of the assassins near Prince, who was surrounded by his guards. Yubei cut through the back of the assassin's armors and revealed the mark of Bounty Hunter guild. All nine bodies showed the tattoo. His shadow forms all entered his body and he felt renewed. "That is the mark of the Bounty Hunter Guild!" At these words many people gasped even a few terrified screams. Yubei studied Lolidragon's expression, fear was visible in her eyes. The only one who was not perturbed by these words was the too handsome to be manly, Prince. Yubei thought him arrogant for not fearing the name. However his words even shocked Yubei.

"Bounty Hunter Guild? who are they?" some of Prince's friends literally fell on faces in disbelief at their lord's lack of knowledge. Lolidragon was furious and smacked Prince in the back of the head. "You idiot!" she shouted. "Don't you know anything?"

"Don't hit my Prince!" said another too handsome to be manly guy named Guillistes, with long dark purple hair. "He is not your prince!" Shouted a man with long blond hair in a ponytail,named Zhuo."He is mine!" Ice phoenix, a blonde girl in pigtails and bows, wrapped her arms around Prince. "You idiots! He is mine!"

Yubei's mouth was open in shock. How could he cheat on Lolidragon with that girl and those dudes? Kids and their bisexual tendencies thought Yubei in anger. His anger boiling, Lolidragon did not even look at him and Prince had her attention and love and still he cheated. "Prince you fool!" he shouted in anger. "How dare you cheat on Lolidragon with those homos and your concubine? Draw your sword!" Yubei unsheathed one of his many swords. This time choosing the huge Great-sword on his back for major gore of Prince's body.

Prince was taken back. Yubei's earlier technique had done the trick and even Prince looked afraid. "Wait I-I can explain." Before Yubei had prepared himself to launch his first attack. Lolidragon rushed forward and blocked his path with arms spread out. Yubei could not and dared not go against Lolidragon. Her stern eyes demanded that he backed off. "Why do you protect him?" Yubei asked near tears, unable to contain his feelings near Lolidragon. "Because he is an idiot and because I love him as a-" Her words were drown out as the slicing of wind touched Yubei ears. He carried Lolidragon on instinct. Two slashes rained down where Yubei had been a split second before. He placed the now blushing Lolidragon down and bolted at the two attackers. Their speed close to his and their attacks reminded him of samurai swordsmen. He sprinted down the hall unsheathed his scimitars and parried the incoming attacks of both opponents at once. Their attacks strong and precise slashes probing for weaknesses.

"Fight outside the castle Kenshin and Artic Fox!" shouted Prince. All three fighters sprinted down road with swords drawn. Outside the castle gates the fighting resumed.

The first one to attack was Artic Fox, his cross slash was parried and three shadow clones charged at him. He was caught off guard by the sudden barrage of scimitar slashes his way. He battled to keep all clones at bay. The lunge towards Kenshin was tactical more than anything. Yubei separated both fighters because he knew they were formidable opponents together but apart he was comfortably fighting both. Yubei concentrations was split on one side of the battlefield he attacked Kenshin forcing him to retreat and the other Artic Fox was barely holding together. Yubei had managed a few slashes on Artic Fox. Yubei held a Bushido sign and the clones returned to him. I'll toy with them for a little longer he thought. Kenshin reacted first and slashed sideways with the "Heavenly Strike" attack, shouting it at the same time. Yubei saw for the first time Kenshin's weakness and he met the slash head on. The attack blasted sparks as the blade slid across the scimitars. Yubei charged forward slashing at Kenshin's exposed ribs and belly. Blood flowed freely, a splash of blood followed Yubei. Kenshin was stunned feeling strength leaving him dropped to the ground unconscious.

An uproar of rage charged at him. Artic Fox was surrounded in an aura of rage, a technique for warriors, that doubles their strength but weakened their defense. Yubei knew his technique would not last and he could dodge him till it did, but his pride decided to test Artic Fox at his best. Yubei Lunged forward as well. Both forces met. Immediately an impulsion of force and air erupted around them. Yubei's hood came off for the first time. Artic Fox was enraged and rightly so after seeing his best friend defeated. Yubei understood this and decided not to taunt him but end the battle. Artic Fox slammed his sword uncontrollably towars Yubei and he parried, feeling the force of his anger. After a particular strong blow Artic Fox released his most powerful technique, the hundred Slash Sword, something Yubei had been expecting so he charged forward. Yubei shoulder tackled Artic Fox and released the Triangle Slash technique on him. His two clones and him, released a force slash that impaled Artic Fox. A shriek of pain escaped him as he was engulfed in a bolt of light that shot up the sky. Yubei knew Artic Fox would not be satisfied and he waited kneeling down and sitting cross legged. His hand raised and with eyes closed released a healing spell towards Kenshin's wounds.

Prince and friends, including Lolidragon had come out to witness the fight. All of them were shocked, some afraid. They had never witness such battle. Most shocking they had never seen anyone beat Kenshin. "Kenshin are you all right?" came shouts from Prince and his friends. "Why are you trying to kill Prince?" Were Kenshin's first words when he regained consciousness. As he raised himself, limp with pain. "Because he cheated on Lolidragon." was Yubei's response from his half trance that healed his body and regained his magic power. "How could he cheat on her? If he is not betrothed to her." asked Kenshin grunting. His body felt a little better but his pride hurt the most. Yubei snapped out of the trance and looked at him. "You mean she is not his wife or girlfriend or anything?" asked Yubei feeling the warmth of the day again for the first time.

"They are best friends only I hear. Did you not know?"

"But over there, she said she loved him, as a-"

"Friend." concluded Kenshin. He raised himself with his katana and walked away defeated. Something clicked in Yubei's mind.

"Wait!" Yubei casted another healing spell and Kenshin felt normal. His ribs no longer hurt and body felt light again. Yubei came near Kenshin and whispered. "You are a self aware NPC right?" said Yubei excitedly. His excitement surprised Kenshin and he only nodded. "I knew it!" came Yubei's excited shout. "Keep it down!" whispered Kenshin. "Not everyone knows." "Oh right, my best friend is a self aware Non-playable character(NPC)!" He said excited. His spiky dark blue hair flowing in the breeze. "He just married a human girl too and he doesn't like the word NPC so I just call him a human alive in Second Life."

"Married? A human!"

"Aye!" I helped him gain the position of lord of Moon City last fall. You should meet him. He treasures life, even if it is digital. Even I feel ashamed at times I don't see it his way."

All this had been so sudden to Kenshin, he who did not think himself worthy of such things that humans treasured. I'm just an NPC he sometimes would repeat to himself, blocking himself from activities he was urged to try.

Yubei put his arm around him and they both chatted all the way up to the castle ignoring the rest, who stood perplexed at the sudden change of events. Left with their jaws open that Kenshin was talking excitedly and friendly with Yubei. No one had ever managed to make him say more than a few words. They met Arctic Fox sprinting back to the battle and he too looked surprised at Kenshin's new found friendliness. Arctic Fox had spent months with Kenshin and the most he had gotten out of him were a few words.

Up in the castle Kenshin asked him so many questions about Yubei's friend and why he had chosen that path. Yubei had to think hard about it since his friend was a goof who opted for the craziest way of things. Everyone returned back for lunch since the battle had disrupted things all around town. Kenshin and Yubei talked, laughed and joked like friends now. Artic Fox felt left out and Kenshin pushed a mug of ale to his hand. Ale did not affect Yubei so he accepted Kenshin's hospitality and ate the delicious roasted duck brought to him. He hadn't had a well cooked meal in a long time of traveling. While he kept shooting short glances in Lolidragon's way. She became aware of it because she turned and their eyes met. Yubei was frozen for an instant, but lowered his eyes and continued his meal blushing. She was more beautiful than he remembered her eyes sparkled. The shine on her beautiful red hair shined. She was dressed in a decorated scarlet armor that protected her shoulders and ribs but left little to the imagination. Her armor was more suited for the speed of a thief. Yubei had fought countless of thieves before and he wondered when his phoenix beauty ranked. He was snapped back to reality by Prince's words.

"Good Lord!, First Kenshin doesn't want to talk to anybody now we can't get him to shut up!" yelled Prince, slamming his hand on table. Kenshin thought this a joke and laughed infurating Prince more. These tantrums of temper weren't befit of a guy. Was Prince really more feminine than he appeared? Surely he was bisexual since he had two boyfriends and a girl, thought Yubei.

"Who was the assassin trying to kill earlier?" asked Prince impatiently.

Yubei didn't answer but raised his hand and pointed at Lolidragon.

"The Bounty Hunter Guild is ten times stronger than I am, and they will come and destroy Infinite City and torture Lolidragon." Yubei said after he had drank his last cup of ale. He didn't really know how stronger than him the guild really was but he wanted to exaggerate to drive the point home in the minds of everyone, especially Prince. He didn't want to kidnap Lolidragon, but if he had to he would. Having Prince's army after him would have been more than an annoyance.

Prince looked as if a bolt of lighting had split him in half with surprise at Yubei's words. "Ten times? My city!" he cried and crocodile tears rained down his cheeks. Yubei rolled his eyes at such a childish gesture and wondered why he had even thought Prince was a opponent to win Lolidragon's heart.

"After I buy supplies I'll be leaving with Lolidragon to pay her debts and clear her name." announced Yubei walking away not leaving it for discussion.

"Can I come?" shouted Kenshin. "If you must." answered Yubei.  
"If Kenshin is going so am I." said Arctic Fox with a rare grin. "Who is going to protect me?" asked Prince still bawling in tears. "You've grown weak getting protected all the time Prince. You should level more. I'm fighting you next time I return." Yubei teased with a straight face, but Prince took it to heart. Images of his defeat popped in Prince's mind. One more horrifying than the next.


End file.
